


My Love, I Need You

by Ritzykun



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark World verse, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzykun/pseuds/Ritzykun
Summary: Haou goes on a conquest with his troops and gets bitten by a human? He returns to the castle to find he hungers for Yohan's blood, he's a vampire! AU Dark World





	My Love, I Need You

Haou stared out across the Dark World, his golden eyes sweeping the desolate land of utter darkness. He leaned on the balcony railing jutting from his room, on the second story of the high castle that served as his fortress, waiting for troops to assemble to go out on a needed conquest to strengthen their forces. A rough wind mussed his hair, pulling his coat and cape about his legs and the king sighed. The truth was, he did not wish to leave the one sleeping in his bed.

Steady breathing could be heard from within the confines of the dark room, the form of the king's lover outlined by black blankets, dark blue hair framed by blood red pillows. Yohan quietly slept, and a smile tugged at Haou's lips when he turned back to see Yohan's face, a small amount of drool hanging from his lower lip, as a hand dangled over the edge of the bed.

The king made his way over to the bed, removing his coat, and cape so he only wore his pants, slipping into bed beside the dark haired man. Yohan turned so his back was facing Haou, and the golden eyed man took the opportunity to slip his arms around his lover's body, and pass his fingers over the pink nipples near his fingers, making the body they were attached to shiver and moan in response. "Ngg..." Yohan shifted in his sleep at Haou's touch, turning to face the brunette holding him. Orange eyes slowly opened, a smile appearing on the sleepy face in front of the king. "Haou..." He whispered, his eyes closing and sleep taking him into its clutches again. Haou merely hugged Yohan's naked body to himself, covering up with the blankets, and falling asleep along side his lover.

***

Morning came, but it was still dark as always, as Skull's Servant knocked on the large door to the king's chambers, awakening Haou, who sat up, growling. "What do you want?!" The dark lord asked, moving swiftly to the door, and yanking it open, his hard golden eyes boring down at the duel monster that called himself his servant.

Skull's Servant twitched under the king's gaze, stuttering a little before explaining himself. "H-Haou-sama, the armies are ready to depart. I was sent by Skilled Dark Magician to wake you..." He stared up at the fearsome face that was his master, in awe of the man, as he could cast an aura quite large and powerful, even while half-asleep. He snuck a peek into the king's bed chambers, to see Yohan sleeping on the twin sized bed, Haou's own cape draped over his form. 'I wonder why that man has been here...I don't even know his name.' He quickly bowed to Haou, before starting off down the hall. Before he got a foot away though, the king grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around.

Haou stared at the duel monster, his hand wrapped tight around his bony arm. "I need you to make sure Yohan stays safe within the castle...can I trust you?" Skull's Servant frantically nodded, overjoyed with the task of watching his master's friend.

"Yes, Haou-sama, I can do that." He gave another bow, and started his way back down the hall.

The king stood straight, heading back into his room and gathering his clothes and armor, trying hard not to wake Yohan as he put them on. He went over to the bed when he was done, leaning down difficultly in his armor to kiss his love on the forehead, before placing the visor down on his helmet. "I'll be back..." With that the king departed from his room, closing the door behind him, and headed down the hall to the stairs, ready to meet his troops and go on a patrol of his land.

***

Haou laughed as he sent another unruly villager to the stars. 'Ha! These worms dare appose me...I'm The Supreme King!' It had been his 20th duel in 4 hours, he was getting fast.

Some troops down the slope from him were dueling as well, and cheered when the final monster sent its victim to the stars. Haou walked down the slope, his armor clinking and cape billowing around him till he came to a stop near the group of his troops celebrating their victories. The duel monsters noticed him seconds later, quickly forming a line for Haou to walk past and inspect. He found nothing wrong, and got on his horse, riding out into the areas where villagers were hiding.

Suddenly a figure came in the king's line of movement, standing still cloaked in shadow. Haou stopped, dismounting and walking warily towards him, "You there! You're in my way..." The man didn't move, he only crouched and hissed at Haou, before jumping toward him, slamming him to the ground. He had black eyes, and long teeth; Haou noted, as the man sat on him, moving Haou's head to see his neck. The man lunged forward and bit into the king's neck. Haou screamed, but the scream was soundless. So he laid there, silently waiting for help that would never come...

***

'Yohan...I have to go, I'm sorry...' "NO!" Yohan sat up, gasping for breath and he could here feet coming down the hall, heading for the door. Skull's Servant pushed the heavy door open, bolting inside, eyes wide.

"Lord Yohan, are you alright?" The duel monster was very worried, if anything happened to this man...oh Haou would have his head. Yohan looked over at the skeleton, and waved a hand, saying he was fine, and straightened himself out, as he was tangled in the blankets on Haou's bed.

The duel monster left him, sighing as he closed the large door, and going back downstairs. 'What was that...nightmare...' Yohan ran a hand over his face to steady himself, and looked at his hands; they were shaking. He angrily threw his fists down on the bed. "Haou...where'd you go..." Yohan was scared, not only for the king, but for himself as well. If Haou walked through the door hurt, or worse...he'd...No, he didn't want to think about it.

He got up, out of the blankets and went to stand on the balcony, after pulling on a pair of pants, and leaning on the railing, looking out at the Dark World. Yohan sighed, and hoped Haou would come back soon, and that he'd be okay. A cool breeze touched him, playing with his hair as he stood, his feet growing cold. "My love...I need you."

The moon slowly rose in the sky, as golden as Haou's eyes, which made Yohan tear up from staring at it. He waited for his love to return, and he wouldn't move from his spot untill Haou came through the bedroom door.

***

When Haou awoke, he was laying flat on the ground, his neck hurting, and his body aching. He got up, and situated his armor, trying to remember what had happened. He turned his head to look at his surroundings and felt a sharp pain jolt through his neck. Wincing, he put a hand up to it, and felt two small marks, his mouth going dry. 'What happened? That guy...he...bit me...' The king looked around suddenly for his horse, but couldn't find it. Sighing, he started the long walk back to his castle, and to Yohan...

***

Orange eyes looked out across Dark World, the dark circles under them clearly present; Yohan had gotten less than three hours of sleep. "Haou..." He began to drift off, laying his head down on the cool stone of the railing that made up the balcony and finally falling alseep, slipping to the floor, leaning against the framework...

***

Haou stepped over broken duel disks, and fragments of houses, moving through a decapitated village he'd already broken. He was almost through the rubble when he smelled something; blood. He rounded a corner and found a dying villager, male, laying on the broken down form of a wooden door, clearly having been there a while.

The scent was strong and as Haou got closer his mouth began to water, and his teeth began to hurt. 'Ah, my mouth...' He stopped and put a finger to his lips, slightly parting them to feel his teeth, a few of them were sharp! Haou withdrew his finger and looked up to see he was a foot away from the man and his eyes were drawn to his arm, which was bleeding profusely. The corners of the king's mouth were twitching and he couldn't help himself.

Haou had no time to think as his body instinctively launched itself at the man, going for him arm and biting the wound. Before he could make a sound, Haou clamped a roughly placed hand over the man's mouth, while he hungrily sucked from the wound, a pleasant feeling rising in his stomach, and making him feel lightheaded. The blood flowing in his mouth felt like liquid fire, and tasted...good? Haou detached himself from the man and stared down in horror, he'd just drank someone's blood, and he liked it!

"What have I done...what am I?!" Haou threw back his head, and screamed, a loud, long, and heartbreaking scream, and squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that when he opened them, it would all go away. When Haou opened his eyes, nothing had changed; the man was still there, and he could still taste the blood in his mouth.

"Yohan..." Haou quickly remembered what he was doing and got back to his feet, struggling to move away from the dying man,as the scent was very strong, but he managed. He got to the castle and opened the doors, wanting to get to Yohan as soon as possible, as he missed the other man, and, something told him he had to see him...

***

Yohan awoke to hear his lovers boots downstairs, and went into the room to wait for him, rearranging the bed and making it neat. He sighed, running a hand over his face, and falling back onto the bed. "Why was he gone for so long...Haou..."

He herd the door open. He saw Haou from the corner of his eye, stumble into the room and thought nothing of it. He herd Haou slip off his armor and boots, walking up to the bed.

What Yohan didn't hear or see, was Haou as he snaked his arms around the other, and it wasn't till after the golden eyed man began to rub his face on Yohan's neck, did he notice he was there.

What Yohan noticed was the pain in his neck when his love sank oversized canines into his exposed neck. What Yohan herd was his own scream as his eye went wide. What he felt was Haou sucking from his neck while he watched in terror, pinned to the bed by the king's lithe body, unable to move...

***

Yohan struggled. Haou pushed him down harder, growling and sinking his fangs deeper into the bluenette's neck. This was how it had been for the past hour.

Haou pulled back, looking into Yohan's glazed eyes, blood present on his mouth, and chin. He hissed, closing his eyes and licking his lips. He opened them again, training them on the bluenette's orange orbs. "Yohan..." His tone was dark and heavy, and he pushed himself onto the other, exciting a slight moan as he could feel Yohan's arousal.

Yohan shivered under the king's touch, gasping for breath and speaking slowly. "...You're back...why?" He brought a weak hand up to Haou's face, moving down to his neck to feel the two little holes that he himself now shared. Yohan's eyes widened as he thought about what could have happened, and a few stray tears found there way down his cheeks.

Haou smirked, as he gripped Yohan's pants, rubbing a hand on the man's clothed member. "I've changed...your blood...I like it..." A groan escaped the bluenette's mouth as he arched his back, involuntarily into Haou's touch, whimpering.

"...Haou!" Yohan wished to have the king make love to him, even if he was a little different, Yohan didn't care. "Are you...a vampire?" Yohan's orange orbs stared into Haou's golden ones, flinching inside when he saw them faintly glow; Haou's power was ready to overcome and ravage his body, and he didn't want that to happen to his love.

***

Haou showed his fangs, laughing a bit. "My, my Yohan...perceptive are we..." He growled and began to unbutton Yohan's pants, making the bluenette gasp at the release of preassure, and relax once they were pulled down. "Already hard I see..." Haou gently touched Yohan, making the man buck into his hand several times, tears running down his face.

"H-Haou...take me!" Yohan yelled out, as he twisted on the bed, panting and getting warm. Haou suddenly moved down to take Yohan into his mouth, and the man moaned loudly, grasping Haou's hair in his hands, and squeezing his eyes shut. The king grazed his teeth along the erection, sending shivers down Yohan's spine, and finally making the other man come in his mouth, catching every drop, then moving back and up to furiously kiss Yohan, as the bluenette could now taste himself on Haou's lips through said kiss.

Haou pulled back, a string of saliva and cum connecting their mouths as they panted, and Haou began to remove his coat, his own erection forming as he made love to the bluenette...

***

Yohan didn't mind that Haou was a vampire, nor did he care when the troops began to go missing, one by one every other night. He didn't mind that Haou drank his blood, in fact he got aroused off the feeling. All he really wanted was for Haou to love him as he now did, and was pleased with Haou for staying with him.

Haou couldn't help his craving for Yohan's blood, but tried to take as little as possible while still making the bluenette happy. Both of them accepted the other for who they were, and nothing could tear them apart.

***

As the years wore on, the two had conquered the Dark World and gathered countless souls for Super Fusion with ease. Yohan with his strong tactics and strategies, and Haou, The Supreme King, with his powerful monsters and intimidating presence.

The two were happy in their castle together, and though Haou's powers would sometimes go out of control from his being a vampire; Yohan could always sooth him by giving his blood. And that, to the two of them, was more than enough to live out their lives together as one.

They'd always be tied together by a simple phrase, a few small words that Yohan always said to set Haou's heart and mind at ease whenever he was troubled.

"My love, I need you..."

~Owari


End file.
